Winter's End
by Kiya Yuki
Summary: What happens when a new family moves to Red Deer? What will happen to the life that everyone has known? This is not a story that is about twilight, but it is a story based on twilight with different characters. This is my first fan fiction so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hey Kiya" called someone from behind me.

I looked up from my tray of food to see my best friend, Samantha coming towards me. Sam was the schools gossip queen. If anything happened, you would always her it from her first. I could see by the way she walked across the cafeteria towards my always-empty table that she had something important to say.

"Kiya, guess what I just heard?" She asked without even pausing for my usual uninterested 'what?', "I heard from Jessica, who heard it from Stacey, who heard it from Alyssa that James likes me!"

"And why do I care if he likes you?" I asked her

She looked hurt that I didn't care if the hottest guy in school likes her or not. "You should feel happy for me. He is the hottest guy in school you know. I wonder if he will ask me out to the spring fling in two weeks?"

By that point, I just tuned her out as she rambled on about how happy I should be for her and yada, yada, yada. I was glad when the bell rang. I quickly said goodbye to Sam and headed for the English wing. I thought I would take the shortcut by going around the back of the school. By going that way, I avoid all of the crowded hallways but that means I had to go past the student parking lot. That is where most of the fights go on, because there are no cameras facing that direction. As I walk by the parking lot, I scanned around me to see if there are any crowds anywhere. At first, I didn't see anything but then my eyes stopped on a blood red Ultimate Aero TT with limousine-tinted windows. That is what initially caught my attention but then I saw some seniors in a circle just behind the car. I saw one of them caring a couple of bats from the truck of his car and I knew what was going on then. I dropped my books by accident not noticing until then that I was shaking. They landed with a loud thud as they hit the pavement. Everyone turned around to see who was standing there. I didn't know who was in the middle but I did know a couple of faces in the circle. It was my older brother Jared and his friends. I forgot my books where they lay and hurried to my brother to tell him not do anything stupid. Before I even spoke a word he simply waved his hand at me like he was shooing away a bug but I couldn't leave now. If I did, who knows what they would do. My brother and his friends were what everyone called the "peacekeepers" at our school but I knew exactly what they were. They were the complete opposite from peacekeepers they were the troublemakers. They just twist their stories to say that they were the ones to stop the fights when in reality they were the ones who started it. I finally took noticed of who was standing in the middle of the circle as I was walking towards my brother who was getting annoyed. He was a new kid because I have never seen him around town before. He looked like he could stand up against my brother but not all of his friends as well. I had to break up the soon to be fight for the new kid had no chance against them.

You see my brother and his friends aren't quite human. They are completely and truly werewolves. There is only one person that knows this secret, and that is me. Not even our parents know that Jared is a werewolf and it will stay that way. They don't need to know about it unless I need to tell them his big secret for the safety of the community.

I stumbled over their secret one spring day last year as I was walking home because Jared had left early saying he was sick. I got lost in the woods by accident and then I found his truck. I thought that if I found him he could take me home. I hopped in the truck waiting for him to return and that is when I saw him and his friends. They were big as bears but they were built like wolves. At first, I didn't know that it was them and I totally freaked out. I looked the doors and rolled up the windows. They didn't seem to notice me there. The next I knew they changed back to there human forms. It was only then did they notice that I saw the whole thing happen. It took them a long time to convince me not to tell anyone about it. What they used to keep me quiet was that if I talked they would end my life. I have such a nice brother don't I.

It took me a shorter time to cross the parking lot than Id hoped. I wanted to stop my brother but I didn't want to actually talk to him.

"What do you want Kiya?" he asked in an annoyed voice

"What do you think you are doing here?" I asked totally ignoring his question

"We are here to teach this new kid not to mess with us. Why don't you run along and go to your class before you get into any trouble?" He warned

He was not warning me not to get into trouble with my teachers though. He was warning me that he might do something that I would regret. "I can take care of my own problems Jared. Why don't you just leave him alone? What did he do to you?" I questioned with curiosity in my voice. I tried to sound as innocent as I could without letting my rage show because I had to break this up.

"Well this punk said that we were mama's boys and that we couldn't beat up a fly if we wanted to!" he shouted and I could tell he was losing control. I had to think of a way to came him down before he did anything drastic.

"I can see why your upset Jared, but I don't see why you would take it out on him? He is new and he doesn't know how things work around here. Why don't you let my try to sort this out without any violence, OK?" I tried to be as calming as I could so he would regain some control over himself.

"Fine just make sure he doesn't bother us anymore or else!" His warning was not only to the new kid but to me as well. It was my responsibility to look after the new kids and tell them how things worked. I hated this job because I had to tell them a flat out lie and I HATE lying to anyone. Jared waved to his friends to say that they had nothing more to do here. They all looked at me with scornful eyes but they turned to followed the pack leader. That is what I thought of them as, because they are a pack of wolves. My brother, Jared, was the pack leader, his best friend Sam, was the second highest and then came Isaac. The other five just followed behind like follow the leader.

I stood there just watching after them until they disappeared behind a corner. I was sooooo late for class that I didn't even know if it was worth going to English. I decided that I should go any way. I turned to go and pick up from the pavement but they were neatly piled on the car beside me. I checked to see if the new kid hade done it but when I looked he was already gone. I felt that I was missing something but I didn't know what it was. I put the thought in the back of my mind, scooped up my books, and ran towards the English wing. As I ran, I wondered what excuse I would use today. I couldn't say I got lost because I know the schools layout like the back of my hand. I maybe could use that a lost foreign student sidetracked me, except that all of the exchange students went back last week. I know I will say I had to show around a new kid. That way I wasn't completely lying and I haven't used it before so Ms. Zilinski may believe me.

As I got to the classroom, the door was open and luckily, Ms. Z was out of the room for a moment. I went to her attendance sheet and I erased the A beside my name and put a checkmark. I was walking back to my seat when I spotted the new kid that was out in the parking lot. He was sitting in the seat next to mine. I looked around to see if there were any other seats open, but of course, there were none. I heard Ms. Z coming down the hall so I quickly went to my seat in the back corner not even looking at the jerk that sat beside me. He is a jerk for getting me in trouble with my brother, for making me late, and for having an amazing car that doesn't belong in a small town like Red Deer, Alberta. Luckily, Ms. Z was her usual self and did not notice me in my seat. Then again, I never give her a reason to pay any attention to me. I am a smart kid but no one knows because all they see is my name. Everyone thinks that they younger sister of Jared Greens is a menace to Red Deer. They have it all wrong but it's normal for me to be considered the rebel of the family. My appearance doesn't help me break free of that label either. My hair is long and black, it just hangs all the time because I don't have the talent or time to put it up or make it look special. My eyes on the other hand, are as unique as they come. I have crimson eyes that are clouded over. It makes me look like I'm partially blind but I actually have excellent vision. I usually wear blue jeans and a black hoodie but sometimes I dress up a little and put on my other black hoodie with red flames.

"Okay class, time for a pop quiz." Ms. Z announced to the class. Amy Ruther, the teachers pet, put her hand up then before Ms. Z handed out the first test. "Yes Amy, what is your question?" Ms. Zilinski asked.

"Well it's not a question, but we have a new kid in our class." Amy announced.

"We do? Since when?" Ms. Z asked puzzled

"Yes, he's sitting back there." She pointed to our spot. I scowled at her but she didn't notice me. She was looking at the new kid as if she was looking at the most beautiful thing in the whole world. Come to think of it all the girls in the class had that same look on their face. However, the guys were looked pissed because they now have competition in the school. I was wondering why everyone looked the way they did when Ms. Z interrupted my thoughts when she said "Kiya, why are you late again? This is the third time this week."

"Don't get mad at her, she was just helping me find my way around the school" The new kid said. It was funny cause that was the exact excuse I was going to use. It was as if he could read my mind or something.

"Well then," Ms. Z said as if she believed him, "What is you name, and why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"My name is Tyson Sands," He replied with manners that died out in the 1930's, "I am original from Miami, Florida, then I moved to Toronto, Ontario, then I moved here to Red Deer. I have four brothers and three sisters. I am sixteen years old and I like to play the piano."

Everyone just sat there as the took in all the information that he just told the class. "And he is a jerk with a really nice car that doesn't belong here in Red Deer." I added under my breath so no one would hear me for I feared that I would be trample if any of the girls heard me saying anything bad about him. I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that the bell was going to go in a minute so I started to pack my stuff up and I was right the bell rang when I thought it would and I started to leave the classroom when I heard Tyson call my name.

"What do you want Tyson?" I asked with a slight edge to my voice that most people would not notice if I said that or not.

"I was just wondering if you could show me to my next class?" he asked. Ms. Zilinski was watching me then, if I said no then my excuse for before would be invalid, and if I said yes, I would have to spend another couple of minuets with him. "Fine" was all that I said and I walked out of the classroom with him following me. The hallway was not quite busy yet so I stopped and turned to face Tyson.

"What class do you have next?" I asked.

"I have biology with a R. Brown." He replied

"The science wing is down the hall and to your right, you can find Mr. Brown's room by yourself." I told him then I headed towards the doors that I had just come in not even half an hour ago.

"Where are you going?" Tyson Asked me.

"I have a spare so I'm going home." I replied and went out into the parking lot. I really didn't have a spare , instead I had science with Mr. Brown. I didn't want to spend another minuet with Tyson sands. I hate that name, I hate that face, and I really hate that amazingly nice car!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know why don't I leave him with a little reminder about not to mess with me or my brother's pack. I remembered that Issac had just dropped the baseball bats by his trunk so I decided to head over and borrow one. I walked over to the Aero and raised the bat over my head ready to hit the driver's side door of the car. I started to swing the bat when I felt it leave my hands. I turned around to see who took it out of my hands, and it so happened to be another new kid.

To be continued...

Please tell me what you think. R&R. If you have anything that you want me to put in I'll see what I can do.


	2. Chapter 1 continued

__Sorry this chapter is so short but I felt it fit better in with the first chapter than on its own. I may not be able to get many chapters up over the christmas holidays. Please R & R.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 continued**_

He was huge he could fit in with my brother and his friends very easily he was that big. He had blond hair that was cut like he was in the military. He was about 6' 2" and bulked up. He wore a black muscle shirt and his jeans were torn. He was also had on black, red, and blue runners on. He looked like he was a senior and was graduation this year. He looked a lot like Tyson so I guessed that they were related and that this was one of his four brothers. "Who are you?" I asked with bitterness seeping into my voice.

"My name is Eric Sands and this is my car that you were about to smash in," he said in an unusually calm voice for some one that just about got their very expensive car smashed, "why were you going to hit my car anyways?"

"Because your brother is a total jerk and I hate him." I replied.

"Which brother of mine are you talking about?" He asked with modest curiosity.

"Tyson Sands," I answered with slight bitterness.

"Are you sure it is Tyson that you hate?" He asked surprised at the name I had said.

"Ya, that's what I said. Why does it matter to you?" I snapped at him.

"Touchy, touchy. Well Tyson is the 'ladies man'. You are probably the first girl that doesn't like him. I'm going to have to tell him that." He was almost laughing at that point.

That explains the looks he got in English class. "Well I need to hit something and I want to damage this car. So if you don't mind I'll take the bat back and I'll destroy this car."

"You're very persistent aren't you?"

He was mocking me now and I hate that. It was like he was my older brother or something. "Yep, and I will destroy that car one way or another"

"Well I'll know who did it if this car ever gets damaged." He said. There were six other new kids, which I assumed to be Tyson's' other brothers and sisters, headed our way. As he had said before, he had three sisters and four brothers. Tyson quickly hurried out the door to join them. They all came towards me in a straight line. The three girls were walking in between the guys. On the ends of the line twins, well they looked identical except with some differences. The one on the right had a black buzz cut. He was shorter than the other twin, so he was about 6'0". He was wearing a white dress shirt, light blue jeans, and white runners. The one on the left side had untamed spiky blond hair, and he was about 6' 2" tall. He looked like he was a runner because of how slim he was and he had the muscles that you would usually see on a runner. He was wearing a black hoodie with a white insignia on it, dark blue almost black jeans, and he was wearing black and red skater shoes. Next to him was a girl that had curly shoulder-length brown hair that was tangled, and she was about 5' 6". She was wearing black leather pants, a silver belt with a grey crescent moon shaped buckle, black tank top, a black jacket that had hood that is lined with silver fur, and black army boots. Next was Jared, he has short red hair, about 5'8" tall, and he is wearing a black and red t-shirt with blue jeans and blue runners. Next to him was a girl with red hair that had emerald green streaks that is shoulder length, she was about 5'5", she had a bright blue shirt that had black accents, dark blue jeans, and red skater shoes. Beside her was a boy that had short black hair with blond streaks in it, he was about 5'8", he wore a green and blue hoodie, with blue jeans, and light blue and green runners. Then is a girl that had black hair that was to her mid-back, was about 5'3", she wore a short sleeveless black and red dress, and has black and red high heels on. The smallest of the girls came dancing over, which I do not know how that is possible in those heels, and stood beside Eric. She turned and whispered something in his ear that made him smile.

"Well we have to go so you'll just have to total my car tomorrow." He said in a joking tone. It was as if he thought that I would back off. He did not know me at all. I would stop at nothing if I really wanted something and I really wanted to destroy that car. Erick and the girl got in the Aero, The blond twin and the brown haired girl got into a black Lamborghini, and the rest went into a silver with black accents hummer H2. They all left one by one and there were none.

Since Tyson is gone, I could go to science, which I'll have to come up with a good excuse why I'm late or I could go home. I think I'll go home. It's only a 10-kilometer walk. I'll be home before supper is on the table.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The walk home was long but I'm finally at the edge of my farm. It will probably take me another twenty minuets to get through the dense forest. I start into the forest but there is something different about it today. It seems more mysterious than usual, like something is going to jump out at me any minuet now. I put this feeling in the back of my mind and I continue into the forest a little paranoid but that is the way I am.

Something moved in my peripheral vision, I turned to see what is but nothing was there. 'I'm seeing things' I thought to myself trying to convince myself that it was true. I walk for another couple of minuets until I reach the clearing that is in the middle of our forest. It's then that I realize why I feel so uneasy. There are no animals running about no birds singing, nothing is moving at all on this nice warm spring day.

I walk in to the middle of the clearing and slowly turn around in a circle trying to see if anything is around. There is a faint but growing sound in the distance. It sound like a stamped is heading my way. I turn around to see to see a herd of white-tail deer headed strait for me. There are 8 doe's, 3 fawns, and 7 bucks that all had that look like they were being hunted. They just rushed passed me like I wasn't even there. One of the fawns fell a few feet in front of me. Two wolves pounced on top of it once it was on the ground. These weren't your regular wolves though, these were werewolves.

I stood there in shock as I watched them tear apart the fawn like they hadn't had anything to eat in a while. In a total there were four wolves in the clearing. Two of them fought over the remains of the fawn, and the other two were looking at me. When I finally came out of shock I screamed, "Jared what did I tell you? I specifically told you that you're not allowed to hunt in this forest, and also not when I am around!" I finished yelling at them and realized that they were all staring at me. They all had a puzzled look on their faces. "Jared? Sam? Isaac?" I asked in a slightly worried tone. These wolves were not Jared's pack.

They were different wolves. These wolves have different fur and markings from the wolves I know from Jared's pack. There was one wolf that was standing at the edge of the clearing that has black fur, a silver ring around it's left ear, a silver ring half way up its tail, its fur made a silver two on its side, it had emerald green eyes, and it had a scar over its right eye. The other wolf at the edge of the clearing has red fur, black eyes, orange highlights throughout its fur, and a white ring around his left eyes. The two that were fighting over the fawn have brown fur and the other had white fur. The one with the brown hade golden eyes, a poofy tail, a silver diamond on its nose, and black highlights on its tail. The one with the white fur had very light blue eyes, he had a black scar the looked like it rapped around its stomach, an it had a small black insignia on his chest.

I heard some rustling coming from behind me, I turned to see Jared in his wolf form running towards me. He has grey fur, teal eyes, a pink scar on his back right leg, and long fur. He stopped so he was standing right in front of me, like he was protecting me. He let a low growl erupt from his chest warning the other wolves to not come any closer. The two wolves at the edge of the clearing started to back away into the forest but the two that were actually in the clearing stayed where they were. The smaller on seemed to be trying to get the other to leave but it stood its ground.

My brother was getting ready to attack it and it was getting ready to attack back. "Stop!" I yelled before they attacked each other. Jared turned to look at me while the other wolves ran of into the forest. Jared was about to go after them when I said "just let them go, there is no need to get into a fight now." Jared decided that it was better for him to listen to me than to go after those four. He lay down where he was in the clearing, telling me to get onto his back so he could take me home. I hopped on and as soon as I was holding on, he started running.

The forest passed us in a blur of greens and browns. I think back to when I was a child. Jared used to always give me piggyback rides when I was younger. We used to be so close but that all changed when I was seven. A week before my birthday party our house caught on fire in the middle of the night. I didn't wake up until our whole house was on fire. My room was just starting to catch, when I screamed for help. I was sure that I was going to die there in my room all alone. The smoke was so thick that it was suffocating me and it stung my eyes. The last thing I remember was I thought I saw a beige werewolf rush through a hole in a wall and come towards me. The next morning I woke up in the hospital and they told me that the fireplace was left on and it overheated. They told me that a firefighter was the person that brought me out from my room. I think Jared feels guilty for it so now he seems to be very overprotective of me but he also wants nothing to do with me.

I come back to reality when I feel Jared stop abruptly. We are back home already. He lies down so I can get of his back easily. I walk towards the house with Jared right behind me in his human form. I knew that Jared is pissed at me for not letting him go after the other wolves. I would be told that I should have not gotten in his way and that I should have run the other way when I first saw them. I have heard his little lecture many times before; it seems to always be my fault. Instead of waiting in the entrance for him to come and yell at me, I go strait to my room and slam the door shut. I lock the door and push my dresser in front of it. If Jared really wants in, a lock won't stop him. I turn on my music and blare my favorite song, which so happens to be "Sweet Sacrifice" by Evanescence.


End file.
